Senior Leadership The Cancer Center requests support (16.2 calendar months, 1.35 FTE, $334,153) for an experienced and enhanced Senior Leadership team that includes Shelton Earp, MD (Director) and eight Associate Directors, including: Albert Baldwin, PhD (Basic Sciences), William Marzluff, PhD (Basic Science Cores), Richard Goldberg, MD (Clinical Research); Lisa Carey, MD (Clinical Science), Ned Sharpless MD (Translational Science); Tom Shea (Clinical Outreach), Andy Olshan (Population Sciences), and Michael O'Malley, PhD (Administration and Planning). The team has been strengthened by the addition of Drs. Carey, Sharpless, Shea, and Olshan. These new leaders join a stable group, almost all of whom have been with the Center for more than 15 years. The Director and Senior Leaders interact frequently. In addition to multiple individual interactions, the Senior Leadership team meets weekly with the Director. Senior Leaders are members of the Center's Program Planning Committee, which meets monthly. They are also active participants in their respective research programs and interact scientifically with the Program Leaders and program members. They interact with the Center's visitors, meeting individually, for example, with most of the seminar speakers to discuss the Center's development. Senior (and Program) Leaders are intimately involved in recruiting, serving as chairs or members of all the search committees. They contribute significantly to the Center's strategic planning process and the overall planning and evaluation effort.